


RoftBTFD Tumblr Drabbles

by UncommonVillian



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 86
Words: 15,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonVillian/pseuds/UncommonVillian
Summary: A collection of my Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons drabbles from Tumblr.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney)
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Jack's Angry

Jack is sitting in the corner, grumpy

Merida: Elsa, what’s gotten into Jackie-boy?

Elsa: I don’t know. He’s been sitting there for an hour and he hasn’t told me what’s wrong. I’m getting worried.

Hiccup: Why don’t you ask him what’s wrong?

Elsa: I don’t know…*walks up to Jack* Jack, are you angry?

Jack *annoyed*: Yeah…

Elsa: Why?

Jack: I can’t see my forehead…


	2. He Completes You

_Elsa, Merida and Anna stand and watch Jack play pranks on Eugene, Hiccup and Toothless_

Elsa: Are you certain he’s the right man for me?

Merida: Oh aye! He’s tons of fun and you’re no fun at all. _He_ completes you!


	3. Mickey Doesn't Like Friendship

Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Eugene and Merida all walk out of Disney’s gates when Mickey cuts them off.

Mickey: And where do you all think you’re going?

Merida: Oh, we’re just going to visit our friends over at Dreamworks.

Mickey: Oh no, haha. You’re not going anywhere.

Anna: And why not?

Mickey: Because I’m your boss and I said so.

Rapunzel: But Mickey, they’re our friends!

Mickey *twitching*: Friends?…Did you say…” _Friends_?”

Rapunzel *nervous*: Um…yes?

Mickey *trying to calm down*: Look, everyone, I don’t know how long this has been going on, but it ends now.

Kristoff: Why? They haven’t done anything wrong.

Mickey *starting to get angry again*: Because like I said, I’m the boss. And as your boss, I forbid you to see those… _losers_ again.

Elsa: Excuse me, but they’re not “losers”.

Merida: Yeah, and besides, we’re always welcomed over there!

Eugene: If they welcome us, I don’t see what the problem is.

Mickey: The problem is that they are our rivals! Everything we do, they make fun of! Rapunzel, remember when your counterpart in Shrek had her hair pulled off?

Rapunzel: That was before my movie came out…Plus it was kinda funny hehe.

Mickey: Enough! You’re not going anywhere and that’s final!

Merida: Oh and who’s gonna stop us? You? You couldn’t stop a leaf blowing right to ya.

Mickey: That’s it! Fett!

Boba Fett flies down and land next to Mickey.

Mickey: Make sure they don’t go anywhere!

Elsa: Boba, how about half the revenue of what Frozen 2 will give us to let us go?

Terrified, Mickey looks up at Boba. Boba looks down at him then clocks him in the face, sending him flying into a lagoon where the crocodile from Peter Pan is waiting. Mickey jumps out and and runs screaming on the water away from the chasing croc.

Boba: I’ve waited along time to do that.

Eugene: Because he canceled your movie?

Boba: Because he bought us.

Elsa: Thank you, Boba.

Boba: Don’t mention it. _Ever_. And tell Frost that bounty on him is still valid. He crosses the line, he’s mine.

Elsa: Haha, okay. Bye.

Boba: Mhm…


	4. Merida's Wrath

_Gothel, Pitch, Hans, or Drago appears._

Merida: You touch my best friend, his girlfriend, my favorite queen, her boyfriend, her sister, her sister’s boyfriend, my Goldilocks, her boyfriend, or anyone I love, I’ll use you for target practice and I never miss. And I never give second chances.


	5. Who's Rapunzel?

Eugene * _pointing a dagger at Hiro_ *: Where is Rapunzel?

Hiro: I’ll do you one better, who is Rapunzel?

Jack: I’ll do you one better, WHY is Rapunzel?


	6. Jack Tries To Ask Elsa Out

Jack: Guys, I’m gonna do it!

Rapunzel: Do what?

Jack: I’m gonna ask Elsa out!

Merida: Ha! That’ll be the day!

Hiccup: Yeah, I mean last time, you asked her why the sky was blue.

Merida: And then you asked her if the chicken or the egg came first.

Jack: Not this time! I’m gonna do it, watch me! *walks off*

Rapunzel: You think he’ll do it this time?

Hiccup: Maybe.

Merida: No.

Hiccup: No.

Jack finds Elsa happily reading a book on her sofa.

Jack: Hey Elsa, I have a question for you.

Elsa *cutely looks up at him*: Yes, Jack?

Jack *flabbergast*: Uh…I…Um…I was…wonder if…you…you…if you would like…the last danish…

Elsa *giggles*: Of course not, Jack. You can have it.

Jack: Oh…thanks…

Jack walks away.

Rapunzel: How’d it go?

Jack: …

Hiccup: You botched it again, didn’t you?

Jack: Yeah…

Merida * _sarcastically_ *: Aww, wee lamb.


	7. Jackpot

Jack sat on the edge of the balcony of Elsa’s ice castle, disappointed by the fact that he still couldn’t ask Elsa out.

Elsa *walking out on the deck*: Jack?

Jack *looking back*: Oh. Hi, Elsa.

Elsa: You okay? You still didn’t take the last danish.

Jack *embarrassed* Yeah, well…

Elsa: What’s wrong, Jack?

Jack: Nothing, why do you ask?

Elsa: Well, you seem down and bothered by something.

Jack: Nah, I’m fine.

Elsa: You sure?

Jack: Yep.

Elsa stands next to Jack. She stands on her tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek. Jack blushes madly.

Elsa: How about now?

Jack: I think I’m melting…

Elsa giggles.

Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup watch them from the door.

Rapuznel: Jackpot!


	8. Vanellope meets Dreamworks

Vanellope: Where is everyone?

Anna: It’s just the five of us, Vanellope.

Merida: Aye, we want ya to meet some friends of ours.

Vanellope: You mean you have friends outside the Princesses?

Elsa: Of course, but these people are special.

Vanellope: Okay then, lay ‘em on me.

Anna opens the door and Jack, Hiccup and Astrid come in.

Anna: Vanellope, I’d like you to meet our friends from Dreamworks!

Vanellope: Where?

Elsa: Another studio. This is Astrid and Hiccup.

Astrid: Nice to meet you, Vanellope. We’ve heard a lot about you.

Vanellope: Well, I haven’t heard about you guys.

Hiccup: That’s our fault. The Princesses don’t really like us, being from a company that made fun of them and all.

Vanellope: I see *looks to Jack* And who’s stick boy?

Elsa *giggle*: Be nice, Vanellope. This is Jack, my boyfriend.

Vanellope: Wait, what??

Jack: What?

Vanellope: You got a boyfriend??

Elsa: Well, yes. *kisses Jack*

Vanellope: Ew, barf!

Jack and Elsa laugh since Jamie reacted the same way when he saw them kiss for the first time.

Vanellope: Soooo, all that outta the way. Gotta ask, why don’t the Princesses like you guys again?

Jack: Our top biller made fun of them.

Rapunzel: Even me, but you gotta laugh at yourself everyone in a while.

Merida: Aye and the other girls don’t get that. They take themselves too seriously.

Astrid: Is that why you spoke the way you did in Vanellope’s movie?

Merida: Nah, I was just goofing around.

Vanellope: Okay, so, who’s this guys who made fun of everyone?

A shadow casts over Venellope and she turns to see a massive ogre.

Shrek: This is the part where you run away.

Vanellope: …Ralph?


	9. "Come Out, Elsa!"

Anna: Elsa, please! Don’t do this again!

Elsa *locked herself in her room*: Please, leave.

Jack: What’s wrong?

Anna: We had a party last night and she got drunk and proclaimed to the kingdom that she was “Ice Cream Queen”.

Jack: *snickers*

Anna: Jack!

Jack: Sorry. Here, let me try. *knocks on the door* Hey babe, you wanna build a-

Elsa: Don’t start, Jack!

Jack: Huh, that usually works.

Anna *annoyed*: Yeah, she does it for you but not for me. Hmph.

Merida: Here, let me try. *clears her throat and takes a breath* ELSA, GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE OR I’LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!!!!

Elsa: Go away, Merida.

Merida: Wow, she’s got stones.

Hiccup: Let me try. *bangs on the door* Elsa, Toothless has been kidnapped by Hans!

Elsa storms out, the door slamming Hiccup in the face.

Elsa *running down the hall*: TOOTHLESS, I’M COMING!!

Hiccup murmurs and falls to the floor while the rest just watch Elsa run off.


	10. Elsa's Rough April Fools

Elsa: JACK!!!

Jack lays on the floor fainted, half the room bursts into laughter

Merida: HAHA GOOD ONE, ELSA!!

Elsa: I-I don’t understand. What’s so funny?

Hiccup: Telling Jack you’re pregnant! The look on his face!

Elsa: But-

Eugene: Punz got me last April Fools with that one! HA!

Elsa: Wait-

Astrid: I don’t know, Elsa. I think you went a little too far.

Kristoff: Yeah. I mean you are the Queen after all. I don’t think it’s wise for you to play pranks like that.

Anna: I think it was funny. But if Jack did get you pregnant, Elsa, I’d have to kill him.

Elsa: …Today’s April Fools Day?

Silence

Anna: …What?


	11. I Love You

Kristoff: I love you, Anna.

Rapunzel: I love you, Eugene.

Jack: I love you, Elsa.

Astrid: I love you, Hiccup.

Merida: You all make me sick.


	12. Jack and Elsa Go For A Swim

Jack and Elsa go swimming in a nearby pond. Elsa ducks under the water, but Jack stays up and has a mischievous idea. When Elsa pops up and wipes her eyes, a snowball hits her in the face.

Elsa: Jack Frost!

Jack * _innocently_ *: Yes, babe?

Elsa *wipes the snow from her face*: Don’t play innocent with me!

Jack: I have no idea what you’re talking about.

Elsa: It’s the middle of spring.

_Jack ducks under the water for a moment while Elsa wades above water, waiting for him. She expected him to pop up and splash her. Instead, he slowly rose out of the water in front of her, cupped her cheeks and kissed her. He lowered his hands under the water to wrap his arms around her. The two continued to kiss when Elsa began to giggle._

Jack * _breaking the kiss_ *: And what’s so funny?

Elsa: Someone’s getting a little frisky.

Jack: Oh, wait until I get stated.

Elsa * _feeling something touch her thigh_ *: You’ve already started.

Jack: Uuuh, no I haven’t?

Elsa: Then what’s-

_Toothless jolts up from the water, spooking both Jack and Elsa. He shakes his head and happily looks down at the two and they smile up at him._

Jack: I didn’t know we were swimming with the Loch Ness Monster.

Elsa * _giggling_ *: Jack!

_Toothless licks Jack’s face, leaving a slimy and smelly film on his face._

Jack * _annoyed and groaning_ *: Toothless…

Elsa: Serves you right!


	13. Astrid's Singing Voice

Anna: Does Astrid ever sing to you?

Hiccup: She sings every so often.

Rapunzel: Oh, how does she sound?

Hiccup: Her voice is…intimidating.

Elsa: How so?

Eugene whispering to Kristoff: Bet she’s got a voice like a goat.

Hiccup: I heard that…

 _Astrid walks past them_.

Astrid * _singing beautifully_ *: _When the night is overcome, you may rise to find the sun._

_Everyone sits in silence. Anna begins to cry._

Anna: It’s…It’s beautiful…


	14. Elsa's Mood Swing

_Seven months after April 1st…_

Elsa: Jack…

Jack: Here, another pillow!

Elsa: Jack…

Jack: Do you need a foot rub? Or some chocolate?

Elsa: I’m fine. Jack-

Jack: Maybe I-

Elsa: Jack!

_Jack jumps back._

Elsa: Jack, not that I don’t appreciate all of this, but why are you doing all of this?

Jack stood nervously for a moment.

Jack: Well…I was talking to Eugene and he brought up mood swings.

_Elsa sighs and pinches her nose in frustration._

Elsa: Jack, I’m seven months pregnant. Have I ever had mood swings?

Jack: …No…

Elsa * _taking Jack’s hands_ *: Jack, I’m fine. Please, don’t strain yourself for me.

Jack: But Elsa-

Elsa *placing her finger on his lips*: No, you do enough for me. Please don’t overdo yourself.

Jack * _smiling_ *: Okay. *kisses her*

Elsa: Oh! Some else wants some love too.

Jack: Heh, got’cha. * _kneels down and places his hands on Elsa’s swollen belly_ * Heya there, little girl. I’m so looking forward to you. I love you and your mother so much. *kisses Elsa’s belly, a kick is felt* Hehe, glad we have an understanding. *stands up*

Elsa: Now, I’d like to talk to Eugene about this.

Jack: C’mon, Els.

Elsa: I won’t be too upset, I promise.

Jack: * _sigh_ * Okay.

Elsa: Eugene, could you come in here please?

Eugene: Yeah, what’s up- * _dodging a vase_ *

Jack: Elsa??

Elsa: **WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??? WHEN WILL YOU LEARN TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT??? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH JACK HAS BEEN DOING BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID MOUTH???**

Eugene: Elsa, what the hell??

Jack: Elsa, you need to calm down!

Elsa: **I’M COMPLETELY CALM!!!**


	15. The Floor Is Lava

Hiccup: Everyone, the floor is lava!

_Elsa, sitting on a chair, curls her legs off the floor, Jack leaps onto the counter and Rapunzel jumps on the couch. Merida walks into the room and strolls through._

Hiccup: Merida, the floor is lava!

Merida: I know, I’m just that cool.


	16. Chess

_Phil and Baymax are playing a game of chess when Baymax checks the king. Phil starts to freak out._

Hiro: He made a fair move. Screaming it can’t help you.

Jack: Let him have it. It’s not wise to upset a yeti.

Hiro: But Jack, nobody worries about upsetting a robot.

Jack: That’s because a robot don’t pull people’s arms out of their sockets when they lose. Yetis are known to do that.

_Hiro nervously looks between Jack and Phil._

Hiro: I see your point. * _to Baymax_ * I have another idea, Baymax. Let the yeti win.


	17. Jack's Leg Up

Jack: Elsa, why are you locking yourself in your castle? 

Elsa: I got drunk again last night…

Jack: You seriously need to learn to hold your liquor! What happened this time?

Elsa: Nothing…I just can’t have my kingdom see me like that…

Jack: Babe, you’re taking this too seriously!

Hiccup: I figured she’d loosen up after you two started dating.

Jack: Between you and me, she didn’t drink at all before I started dating her.

Hiccup: Are you that intolerable to be around?

Jack: No, you idiot! I had her try a daiquiri once and now she’s in love with them.

Hiccup: Huh, I figured she’d be more into mead.

Jack: Nevermind it. Elsa! Please come out!

Elsa: This is your fault, by the way.

Jack: Yeah, well, I uh, damn it all. Hic, would you come and give me a leg up on this?

_Jack watches as Hiccup throws his prosthetic leg next to him._

Jack: I hate you.


	18. Noelle

_Everyone gathers around Jack and Elsa as Jack holds little baby Noelle._

Merida: Well, ain’t she the sweetest little thing ever!

Astrid: I know! She’s so adorable!

Jack: She’s not so adorable when it comes to diaper change.

Elsa: Jack…

Jack: We’ll it’s true.

Noelle: Ba ba.

Jack: Aww, but that’s okay, I love you.

_Jack nuzzles her against his face and Noelle begins to giggle._

Hiccup: I gotta say, you guys did good.

Eugene: Yeah, any chance we get to hold her?

Jack * _sternly_ *: No.

Elsa: Jack! I’m sorry everyone. He’s a little _too_ attached to Noelle. You all get to hold her.

Jack * _whinny_ *: But _Elsaaa_ , I wanna hold her forever and _everrrr._

Elsa: Jack, behave. You’ll have time to hold her later.

Jack: Oh okaaay…* _hands Noelle to Eugene_ *

Eugene: Heya there, little girl! I’m your Uncle Eugene, but you can call me Uncle Flynn.

Rapunzel: Haha, Eugene! Don’t confuse her.

Eugene: Hey, when can we get one?

Rapunzel smirks at him.

Noelle: Win!

Jack: Wha?

Noelle: Ffff…win…Fwin…Uhel Fwin!

Jack: Did she just call you…Uncle Flynn?

Eugene * _in tears_ *: Ooooohhhh! You’re are so cute!!

Rapunzel * _excited_ *: Yes, she is! We’re taking her home with us!

Merida: Oh, I don’t think so! I’m bringing her to Scotland with me! There she can become a mighty warrior!

Astrid: Think again, Bear girl. We’ll bring her home with us. We have dragons and she can train to become a viking.

Anna: None of you are taking my niece anywhere! She’s staying in Arendelle so I can spoil her and-

_In the background_

Elsa: Everyone’s having to much fun with her.

Jack: Yeah, but she needs time to be with her family. She spends to much time with us.

Elsa: You say that like it’s a bad thing.

_The two went silent as they watch everyone carrying on with Noelle, Kristoff lifting the giggling toddler up in his arms. Elsa looked up at Jack and noticed the worried look in his face._

Elsa: Jack, what’s wrong?

Jack: Elsa…do you think I’ll be a good father?

Elsa: Jack…* _kisses him on the cheek_ * You’re already a terrific father.

_Jack smiles at her and kisses her._

Jack * _breaking the kiss_ *: Seriously though, I’ve been away from my princess for too long. Alright, everyone! Give the baby back to daddy!

Merida * _holding Noelle in her arms_ *: Fight me for her, Frost! * _standing tall and puffing out her chest_ * Only by defeating me may you have the baby back!

_The baby sneezes and gives a frosty gust from her mouth, narrowly missing Merida’s face. Everyone stands in awe at the baby’s new abilities, except Jack, who stands with tears of joy._

Jack * _sobbing_ *: That’s my girl!


	19. An Alternate Solution

Astrid: Help me find an alternate solution to this, Jack!

Jack: I don’t know what one looks like, ‘Strid.


	20. Cuban Pete

Eugene: So since Elsa gets drunk at every party, she just avoids them?

Jack: Unfortunately, yes.

Eugene: Doesn’t mean we can’t, huh?

Jack: Hell ya! *toasts his glass with Eugene* Let’s drink up, brother!

_One hour later_

Astrid: Uh, Elsa? You might wanna come down to the ballroom.

Elsa: Even if I wanted to, I’m too busy at the moment, Astrid.

Merida: Seriously, you need to go down. _Now_.

Elsa: Ugh, what’s wrong?

Astrid: You’ll know when you get there.

Elsa: Just tell me…

Astrid: …

Merida: …Jack’s sloshed.

Elsa *slapping her forehead*: Oh my goodness…

_Down in the ballroom_

Elsa: What is that music the band’s playing?

Astrid: I think it’s call mariachi.

Elsa: What are they playing it?…Oh my…

The three walk in to see Jack drunkenly dancing on a table, a sombrero on his head, a poncho draped over him and maracas in his hands

Jack: _They call me Cuban Pete, I’m the king of the Rumba beat! When I play the Maracas I go “ **Chick chicky boom, chick chicky boom** ”!_

Elsa: And I thought I was bad when I was drunk…

Merida: Are you gonna stop this, “Ice Cream Queen”?

_Elsa stands there, miffed by Merida’s comment_


	21. Jack's Proposal

_All night long, Jack stood nervously. The party for Kristoff’s birthday went off without a hitch, but that wasn’t what was bothering Jack. It was something else, something extremely important. He had pardoned himself from the party, not without leaving a message for Elsa with one of the staff._

_Elsa spoke with some nobles when the server came up to her._

Server: I’m sorry to bother you, your highness, but Lord Frost wishes to see you up in the tower.

Elsa: Oh, well uh, pardon me, gentlemen.

_Elsa leaves and finds Jack in the tower, looking out to the landscape of Arendelle._

Elsa: Jack, is everything okay?

Jack *takes a breath*: I guess.

Elsa *getting suspicious*: I doubt that.

_Jack clears his throat and turns to her._

Jack: Elsa, how long have we know each other?

Elsa: Um, I don’t really know exactly. It’s been many years I know, but they’ve been so terrific I just lost count. Why?

Jack: I’ve been a guardian for too many lifetimes, but these years I’ve known you have been the best I’ve ever had. Elsa, you keep me grounded and level headed when I go too far.

Elsa: And you bring a light to my life I never knew I could ever have. I’m not just talking about our little Noelle, but just you being in my life as a whole.

Jack: That’s my point. Elsa, you’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted and more. You’ve given me peace, friend, but most importantly, a family. You, Noelle, Anna, Kristoff and everyone else, I can’t live without you.

Elsa: Jack? What’s going on?

Jack: Elsa…

_Jack takes her left hand and kneels before her. Elsa gasps loudly because she knows what’s going on now. She then begins to sob happily because she wanted this so badly. Jack, with tears in his own eyes from all of his pent up emotions, kisses her hand and a ring made from his frost and ice appeared on her finger. He presses her hands against his face and closes his eyes._

Jack: …please marry me.


	22. Anna's Problem

Merida: Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?

Anna: Yes. * _claps her hands together_ * No.


	23. Clever

Eugene: I’m just way to clever, aren’t I?

Hiccup: Mmmm, not really, no.

Eugene: Why do you say that?

Hiccup: Well I don’t know Mr. “Flynn Rider but I got my name from a story”.

Eugene: Okay, you think you can do better?

Hiccup: Maybe.

Eugene: Okay, a long time ago, I knew this old guy who lost both of his arms and part of his eye. What would you call him?

Hiccup: …Larry.


	24. Trapped

Hiccup: Damn it! Jack and Elsa took it too far this time! Their snowball fighting has caused the land to freeze up again and we’re trapped in this stupid castle!

Anna: Hey, this is my home!

Hiccup: Anna, the door is frozen shut!

Merida: Here let me try. * _spits in both hands_ * Open sesame! * _nothing happens_ * Welp, I’ve done all I can do.


	25. When Jack Met Elsa

Rapunzel: Okay, you two ready?

Anna: Oh yes! I’ve been dying to meet your friends!

Elsa: I don’t know…

Merida: What?

Elsa: What if we get caught?

Rapunzel: Don’t worry, Elsa! Merida and I do this all the time!

Merida: Aye, now lets go!

_Later_

Merida: Boys! Oh boys, come on out!

Hiccup: Sheesh Merida, could you should any louder?

Merida: Lets see. * _takes a breath before getting hit in the face by a snowball_ * Frost, you git…

Jack * _tossing a snowball in his hand_ *: Heh, sorry ‘bout that, curls.

Rapunzel: Guys, guys! We have someone we want you to meet!

_Elsa and Anna walk next to her._

Rapunzel: Guys, meet my cousins! Hiccup, Jack, this is Anna and Elsa!

Anna * _walks up to Hiccup and Jack_ *: It’s so nice to finally meet you guys! * _hugs both of them_ * We’ve heard so much about you guys!

Hiccup * _awkwardly_ *: And, uh, we’ve heard a lot about you, too.

Jack * _smiling_ *: Yeah.

Anna * _lets them go_ *: I’ve been looking forward to meeting you guys for a while now. Oh! * _pulls Elsa’s hand_ * Jack, I heard you have ice powers! My sister also has ice powers. Please, be her best friend!

Elsa * _chuckling_ *: Anna, no need to be so forward. * _turns to Jack and gives him a curtsy_ * Sorry for my sister, she can get a little over excited.

Jack: No problem. Rapunzel told me a lot about you. I hoped we’d meet. * _takes her hand and kisses it_ *

Elsa * _flustered_ *: Oh! Well, uh, I must say you honor me. Perhaps you can show me what you can do.

Jack: I’d love to. Maybe you and I can have a little bit of a competition.

Elsa: Oh, what kind of competition?

Jack * _slyly_ *: How good are you at snowball fights?

Elsa * _surprised but turns sly in response_ *: I think I can handle myself pretty well.

Jack * _blows a snowball into his palm_ *: Lets find out.

_Elsa raises her arm and a massive snowball appears above her._

Jack: Uh-oh.

_Jack takes off running and Elsa chases after him._

Merida: Well that was…unexpected.

Rapunzel: Oh, I knew they’d hit it off!

Hiccup: I’ve never seen Jack flirt with someone before. I feel like I need a shower now, ugh.

Anna: And Elsa…she’s never acted that way before.

Hiccup: Well, we’ll just leave those two alone. Anna, you wanna meet Toothless?

Anna: Toothless?

_Toothless appears next to Anna and blows his nostrils on her. Anna screams and jumps into Merida’s arms._

Merida: Anna, it’s just Toothless!

Anna: It’s a dragon?

_Toothless pants happily._

Merida: This is gonna be a long visit…

_Later_

Hiccup: Jack! Elsa! Where are you guys?

Anna: You sure they’re around here?

Hiccup: Yep, there’s snow everywhere.

Anna: So?

Rapunzel: It’s spring, Anna.

Anna: Oh.

Merida: Jack, Elsa! Get yer butts out here!

_A snowball hits her in the back of the head. She bolts around and looks off to see no one standing there._

Merida: Haha, very funny, Frost!

_A snowball hits Hiccup, then another one hits Merida on the side of the face._

Rapunzel: Eep! * _ducks to avoid an incoming snowball_ * Ha, you missed! * _a snowball hits her across her eyes_ *

_Anna has a snowball hit her, but unlike everyone else, she laughs at it._

Merida: Alright, that’s enough!

_Jack and Elsa come out of hiding, laugh hysterically._

Jack: C’mon, Merida! Lighten up!

Merida: I’ll lighten up when yo stop throwing snowballs at me!

Elsa: Actually Merida, that was me.

Merida * _looks at Elsa wide eyed_ *: Y-You?

_Elsa nods_

Merida: Jack, what did you do to her? Anna, Jack broke your sister.

Jack: Aw, come off it, curls. We’re just having a little fun.

Elsa: Yes, we had lots of fun. Anna, you should spend some time with him, you’ll have the best time of you life.

Anna * _flabbergast_ *: Well, I uh, I’ll keep that in mind.

Elsa: Jack is so funny. He really knows how to lift your spirits.

Hiccup: Yep, that’s why we love him.

Jack: Aww, you do care.

Hiccup: Oh shut up, Jack. You know I don’t mean it.

Rapunzel: Well, I hate to ruin this all, but we have to get back before Mickey finds out.

Anna: Awww, okay…Well, it was nice meeting you guys! Hope Jack and I can hang out more next time!

Merida: Yeah, assuming Elsa doesn’t hog him again. * _walks off and leaves_ *

Anna * _following Merida_ *: Bye!

Jack and Hiccup: See ya!

Rapunzel: See you later, guys! * _leaves_ *

Hiccup: Well, I need to find where Toothless ran off to. Nice to meet you, Elsa.

Elsa: You too.

_Hiccup leaves._

Elsa * _looking up to Jack_ *: I really did have fun today.

Jack: Well I’m glad.

Elsa: I mean it. Anna can be fun too, but her fun and your fun are different.

Jack: What do you mean?

Elsa: Well…it’s nothing.

Jack: Tell me.

Elsa: Well, I never really had a childhood. Being with you today, it felt like I was a child all over again. I really liked it.

Jack: Glad I could help.

Elsa: You’re a good man, Jack. * _kisses his cheek_ * Thank you for today.

Jack * _touching his cheek and stammers_ *: Well, I, I ,uh, well, uh, you’re-you’re welcome.

Elsa * _chuckles_ *: I’ll see you later. Bye. * _waves him farewell and leaves_ *

Jack * _waves_ *: S-See you later.

_Hiccup walks up next to him and wraps his arm around him._

Hiccup: Well buddy, you just took a major step into adulthood.

Jack: She’s something, ain’t she?

Hiccup: Dunno, you hogged her the whole time.

Jack: Heh, sorry…Wait, not sorry! You’ve got a girlfriend!

Hiccup: That’s not what I meant, lover boy. Rapunzel brought Anna and Elsa out here to meet both of us and you dragged Elsa away.

Jack: Oh…sorry.

Hiccup: Well, next time just stay with us, huh?

Jack: Sure…She really is something though.

Hiccup: I’m sure. Welcome to the love life, Jackie boy.


	26. Donuts

Eugene: Who do you think did it?

Kristoff: My money’s on Toothless.

Eugene: You certain it wasn’t Sven?

Kristoff: Nah, he doesn’t go for that stuff.

Eugene: I don’t know. Now that I think about it, it seems like something that either Merida or Jack would do. They’re bottomless pits.

Anna: What are you two talking about?

Eugene: Oh, we’re just trying to figure out who ate all of the donuts. We had like two whole boxes about a few minutes ago now they’re all gone.

Anna: *Belch* Excuse me.

Eugene and Kristoff looked at her flabbergast.

Anna: What?


	27. Feet

Elsa: Jack, I seriously wish you would wear some kind of footwear.

Jack: Why?

Elsa: Because it’s dangerous to not go around wearing something on your feet.

Jack: I’ve been going barefoot for the past 300 hundred years and I’ve never had a problem.

Elsa: Jack, you have dirt between your toes.

Jack looks down and sees a thin layer of grime in between his toes.

Jack: Well I’ll just go wash my toes.

Elsa: And if it happens again? Keep in mind, unless you keep it from happening again, you’ll be sleeping in one of the guest rooms.

Jack: Wait, what? You’re my wife!

Elsa: And the queen. And as your queen, I-

Jack: Ugh, fine! But I’m not wearing those stupid slippers North made for me.

Elsa: That’s fine.

Jack leaves to wash his feet. After a few seconds, Jack can be heard in the hallway.

Jack: OW!! SON OF A…

Elsa: Jack?? *gets up and runs out the door to see Jack laying on the ground* What happened??

Jack: I stubbed my toe…Don’t say it…

Elsa: I won’t. This is enough.

Jack: You’re a jinx, too.

Elsa: What?

Jack: Three hundred years of being barefoot and you mention it now and I stubbed my toe for the first time. Sheesh, this hurts!

Elsa: …Are you serious?

Jack: Yeah, I’m serious…

Elsa walks over and pulls Jack into her arms and gives an icy puff to his toe, soothing the pain.

Elsa: Sorry.

Jack *content in her arms*: Eh, it’s fine…

Elsa: You still need to wash your feet.

Jack: Heh, I know.

Elsa: And wear something on your feet.

Jack: You’re not kidding…

Later…

Hiccup: What are you wearing?

Jack: What do you mean? I always wear this.

Kristoff: He means on your feet.

Jack looks down to look at the brown Doc Martin boots he was wearing.

Jack: I stubbed my toe.


	28. Hiccup's Got A Plan

Hiccup: Okay, I’ve got a plan!

Astrid: You said that before and it didn’t work!

Hiccup: But I’m sure this one will!

Eugene: You said that too.

Hiccup: Well this plan is fool proof.

Kristoff: And that too.

Hiccup: Seriously, I’m sure this one is perfect.

Rapunzel: As well as that.

Hiccup: Fine, I don’t have a plan then.


	29. Hot Wings

Hiro: Hey guys, my aunt made us some wings! Wanna try?

Eugene: Sure *takes a bite* Whoa, these are hot!

Rapunzel: *takes a bite* Hmmm…WATER! WATER!

Hiccup: *takes a bite* Hm, I’ve had hotter.

Astrid: Let me try. *bites* Mm! These are really good!

Hiro: Jack, wanna try one?

Jack: I’ll pass, kid. I don’t do spicy.

Anna: I wanna try! *bite* Mmm, a bit more that I would like, but I love the sweetness!

Merida: Ya all a bunch of wimps! *eats one and then another*

Elsa: Slow down, Merida. I wanna try one. *Elsa picks one up with a fork and takes a bite* Hm, I’m impressed. I thought it would burn but it doesn’t seem to affect me.

Astrid: ELSA, YOUR CLOTHES ARE MELTING!!

Elsa looks down to see her dress start to melt.

Elsa: AHHHH!!! *covers herself*

Anna: EVERYONE LOOK AWAY!!!

Jack pulls off his hoodie and slips it over Elsa before she was completely nude.

Rapunzel: *covering Hiro’s eyes* DON’T LOOK, HIRO!!!

Hiro: I’M SORRY!!!

Later…

Hiro: I’m sorry, Elsa…

Elsa *still only dressed in Jack’s hoodie*: Awww, it’s okay, Hiro. You didn’t know.

Jack: None of us did.

Merida: Ya gotta admit though, it was funny.

Hiccup: Kinda.

Anna glares at them.

Jack: So, can you freeze your clothes back on?

Elsa: I tried, I still need to cool off.

Astrid *whispering to Elsa*: Admit it, you just want to see Jack topless.

Elsa blushes madly.


	30. Kristoff helps Jack plan a date

Kristoff: Last question: You have a dinner date at 7. What time do you get there?

Jack: 7…A.M.. Run background checks on the staff. Can the cook be trusted, if not gotta kill him, dispose of the body, replace him with my own guy no later than 4:30.

Kristoff: … You’re ready.

Jack: Really?

Kristoff: Nope, everything you just said was insane.


	31. Mini Bunny

Jack: Hey guys! Wanna see something funny?

Pulls up Mini Bunny up by his ears.

Bunny: Frost you asshole! Put me down!

Anna: *gasp* Oh my gosh, he so cute!!

Elsa: Bunny? What happened?

Rapunzel: EEEEEE!!!! SO CUTE!!!

Bunny: Sheesh girl, I still need my ears!

Hiccup: *thinking* Don’t laugh…Don’t laugh…

Toothless licks his lips

Hiccup: Toothless, no!

Hiro: That’s…interesting.

Baymax: Hiro’s stress levels show that he is holding back large fits of laughter.

Hiro: BAYMAX!!!

Merida: …

Anna: Wow, he’s so cute that he broke Meri-

Merida: LUNCH!!! *pulls out a dagger*

Everyone: MERIDA NO!!!!!


	32. Jack Ruined It

Hiccup: Alright guys, how about that plan?

Elsa: I hate to admit it, but it may be crazy enough to work.

Astrid: We won’t know until we try it.

Bunny: Alright, we’ve got this. Time to take the fight to them.

Olaf: Oh boy! I have no idea what we’re doing!

Tooth: Don’t worry about it Olaf, you’ll get it when we get there.

Jack: Alright, this is it guys. No turning back. Are we ready? Good. Autobots, roll out!

Everyone just looks at him.

Jack: What?

Elsa: Jack, you just ruined it…


	33. Do Wa Diddy Diddy

The Big Four with the Arendelle sisters, Kristoff and Eugene all meet up for a day out. The lades are ahead of the men while the men plot something to embarrass their girlfriends to the public.

Elsa: It’s so nice to get together.

Astrid: I know, but why are the boys following far behind.

Anna: They haven’t seen each in a while. Let them be.

Rapunzel: Yeah, lets have some girl time.

Merida: Yep.

Meanwhile with the guys…

Eugene: You guys ready?

Hiccup: Yep.

Jack: Ready.

Kristoff: Okay. Jack, start us off.

Jack: Got it. (starts singing) _There she was just a-walkin’ down the street, singin’-_

All the guys: _Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do!_

Kristoff: _Poppin’ her fingers and shufflin’ her feet, singin’-_

All the guys: _Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do!_

Eugene: _She looked good!_

All the guys: _Looked good!_

Hiccup: _She looked fine!_

All the guys: _Looked fine!_

Kristoff and Jack: _She looked good, she looked fine!_

All the guys: _And I nearly lost my mind!_

People were all watching the boys sing, confused. Elsa and Astrid hide their faces in embarrassment while Rapunzel and Anna listen with joy. Merida laughs at Elsa and Astrid. _  
_

Merida: Don’t forget, you all wanted this.

Hiccup: _Before I knew it, she was walking next to me, singin’-_

All the guys: _Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do!_


	34. New Jersey

Rapunzel and Merida tell Anna and Elsa their stories about their adventures with Jack and Hiccup.

Elsa: Did you find Pitch’s lair?

Rapunzel: We did! And with the amulet, we managed to trap his Nightmares and we banished him right to where he belongs.

Anna: Where’s that? Hell?

Merida: No, worse. New Jersey.


	35. I Want It That Way

Anna: The boys are gone. Where’d they go?

Astrid: Oh no. Every time they go off, they always plan on ways to embarrass us.

Merida: You girls always ask for it. Should’a stuck with me and stayed single.

Rapunzel: Oh come on, it’s not that bad.

Elsa: It can be charming, but we’re in the middle of the park. They can’t wait until we get home?

Anna: Dunno…Where are they?

Eugene steps out from behind a large bush.

Eugene *sing*: _Yeah…_

Rapunzel: Oh, there’s Eugene!

Eugene: _You are…my fire._

Elsa: Oh no…

Jack *stepping out*: _The one…desire._

Kristoff _: Believe…when I say._

Anna: _*claps her hands*  
_

Hiccup _: I, want it, that way. Tell me why!_

Astrid: Stop!

All: _Ain’t nothing but a heeeart ache!_

Hiccup: _Tell me why!  
_

All: _Ain’t nothing but a miiistake, tell me why!_

Jack: _I never wanna heear you saay-_

Elsa and Astrid: _We’re, breaak-in’ up nooow._

Jack and Hiccup: Okay, we’ll stop… _  
_

Merida: Ouch, blue balled. _  
_


	36. Under Control

Jack: I have everything under control.

Merida: Why is everything covered in snow?


	37. When Jack Met Elsa Take 2

Jack: You know, Hiccup. We have two princesses in our team, but no ordinary girls. Why is that?

Hiccup: I don’t see why that bothers you.

Jack: Like do we ever hang out with regular girls and not these royalty types.

Hiccup: You know, Merida isn’t a typical princess. She’s the closest thing to a regular girl we got.

Jack: Well if we ever meet another “princess”, I’m not wasting my time with her.

Rapunzel: Hey guys! I want you to meet my cousins Anna and Elsa!

Jack: Here we go…

Anna: Hi Hiccup! Hi Jack! Rapunzel’s told us all about you!

Elsa: Yes, and I hear you can do ice magic too, Jack.

Jack: “Too”?

Elsa does ice magic.

Jack: …I’m in love.

Hiccup, Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa: Huh?

Jack: Marry me and bear my children.

Elsa: O////O

Hiccup: -_-

Rapunzel: 0.0

Anna: :D


	38. It's Happening!

Hiccup: Oh my god! Okay, it’s happening! Everybody stay calm! Everybody stay calm!

Rapunzel: What’s the procedure, everyone? What’s the procedure?

Hiccup: STAY FUCKING CALM!!


	39. The Big Four go to the Poconos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by The Real Ghostbusters cartoon episode Drool The Dog-Faced Goblin. Merida, Rapunzel, Jack and Hiccup are college kids who go to the Poconos to check out local hauntings and legends and weird things start to happen around the inn they stay in.

**Rapunzel’s Room**

Rapunzel is in her room playing with some toy monsters while a dog is barking loudly outside her room.

Rapunzel: Will someone shut that dog up? I’m trying to get some work done! *goes back to playing but the dog won’t stop barking* Hey! *opens door* Stupid dog, shut up!

The hallway is empty but the barking continues. She looks down and sees that it’s a fluffy white cat barking at her.

Rapunzel: Geez! *slams the door shut* Must be a mutant stray!

Meow!

Rapunzel slow opens the door back up and looks down. There’s a large paw by her door. She looks up and is terrified to see a massive dog standing at her door meowing at her.

Rapunzel: *slams the door* This is not natural, even for the Poconos!

**Hiccup’s Room**

Someone knocks on his door as he reads a book.

Hiccup: That must be room service. C’mon in! Just leave the coffee on the desk, thanks.

He doesn’t look at the maid, but a hairy brown hand sets the coffee cup next to him. After they leave, he takes a sip and spits it out.

Hiccup: You call this coffee?? It tastes like mud! *pours the thick brown contents onto the serving plate* Oh, sorry. It is mud.

**Merida’s Room**

Merida exhaustively walks into her room, which has all the appliances and furniture floating about. She’s too tired to care and tosses her bag away. Then she starts floating around the room.

**Jack’s Room**

Jack: *walking into the bathroom with only a towel on* Ahhhh, shower.

He turns the faucet on and hums contently waiting for the water to hit him. Instead, a red thick substance oozes all over him.

Jack: **_BLECK_**!!!

Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel run into the bathroom, seeing him curled up in the tub still covered in the red liquid.

Merida: You okay, Jackie?

Rapunzel: What is that stuff?

Rapunzel flicks a bit of the liquid off of Jack’s forehead and smears it onto the serving plate Hiccup has and he smells it.

Hiccup: It’s tomato soup.

Rapunzel: Well, anyone got any croutons?

Jack: *stands up* I **hate** this place…


	40. Hiccup Remembers Jack

Hiccup: Long ago, I lost my best friend Jack. Sometimes, I can still hear his voice…

Jack: Quit telling everyone I’m dead!!


	41. Hiccup's Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Davy Crockett and the River Pirates.

Jack walks into the tavern to see Rapunzel and Merida laughing at Hiccup as he swings from the chandelier, piss drunk.

Jack: What did you two do?

Merida: What? We’re just having fun!

Rapunzel: Besides, you’re the Guardian of Fun! I figured you’d want him to have fun!

Jack: First off, you know how crazy he gets when he drinks too much! Secondly, you had to do this in Arendelle? You’re going to give Anna a heart attack!

Merida: I swear, ever since you married Elsa and you two moved in with the Northuldra, you’ve become less and less fun.

Jack: Look, if you want him to go crazy, let him. Just not here.

Hiccup *still swinging*: Heya Jack! How’s the miss?

Jack: Haddock, get down from there!

Hiccup: Hey, ya hear? I’m gonna be a papa!

Jack: If you don’t get down from there, you’ll make Astrid a widow! Hiccup, quit fooling around!

Hiccup: Yee-haa!!

Jack: Get down from there!

The chain for the chandelier snaps and Jack covers his eyes as it crashes. He uncovers his eyes to see the chandelier in pieces on the ground and Hiccup in Merida’s arms, giggling madly as he slumps over. Jack gives them and Rapunzel a stern look as Merida drops Hiccup on the floor.


	42. Hiccup and Merida Argue

Hiccup: You’re the most obnoxious woman I’ve ever met in my life!

Merida: Oh yeah? Well you’re a dork!

Hiccup: You’re rude, spoiled and a total mess! You can’t even brush that mess you call hair!

Merida: Well you’re a dork!

Hiccup: All you ever do is treat us like we’re you’re personal punching bags!

Merida: Not Jack and Punz, just you! And you’re still a dork!

Hiccup: Gah! You already said that!

Merida: I know!

_Outside_

Rapunzel: Wow, they’re loud.

Jack: Tell me about it.

Rapunzel: What are they arguing about anyway?

Jack: That’s not arguing, that’s foreplay.

Rapunzel: O.O


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Star Wars: Rebels

Hiccup and Jack fight their way through Stormtroopers to get into Disney to see the girls. They’re disguised as Stormtroopers and Jack is a terrible shot.

Hiccup: Wow, you really do shoot like a Stormtrooper! Guess we have nothing to worry about!

Jack: Ah, this helmet! *takes off the helmet* I can’t see! 

Jack throws the helmet and it hits one of the troopers in the head and he fires a shot at it and it ricochets back at the other trooper.


	44. Hiccup's Had It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Sherlock Holmes

Hiccup: I’ve been reviewing my notes over our exploits over the last seven months. Do you wanna know what I found out?

Jack: Uh-

Hiccup: I am psychologically disturbed!

Jack: How so?

Hiccup: How else could I be continually led into situations where you deliberately withhold your plans from me? Why else?

Jack: You’ve never complained about my methods before.

Hiccup: I’m not complaining.

Jack: You’re not? What do you call this?

Hiccup: I never complain! How am I complaining?! When do I ever complain about you practicing the violin at three in the morning, or your mess, your general lack of hygiene, or the fact that you steal my clothes-

Jack: Uh, we have a barter system.

Hiccup: When have I ever complained about you setting blizzards in my rooms?

Jack: Our rooms.

Hiccup: The rooms! Or, or, the fact that you pull pranks on my dragon?

Jack: Our dragon.

Hiccup: On-On the DRAGON!

Jack: Toothless is our dragon! Yours, mine, Mer’s and Punz’s. Our dragon.

Hiccup: But I do take issue, is your campaign to sabotage my relationship with Astrid.

Jack: …I understand.

Hiccup: …Do you?

Jack: I do…

Hiccup: I don’t think you do.

Jack: You’re over tired.

Hiccup: …Yes.

Jack: You’re feeling a bit sensitive.

Hiccup: I’m not sensitive.

Jack: What you need is to rest. My sister in law Anna can get a place in Arendelle. Beautiful grounds…We can throw a lamb on a spit.

Hiccup: “We”? Jack, if I were to go to the country it would be with my future wife.

Jack: Well if you insist-

Hiccup: No not you, Astrid and I. You are not-

Jack: What? Invited? Why wouldn’t I be invited to my wife’s homeland, Haddock? Now you’re not making any sense.

Hiccup: YOU’RE NOT HUMAN!!!


	45. Lu'au!

Hiccup: Ugh, ogres. I hate ogres…So what’s your plan for getting past those guys?

Jack: Live bait.

Hiccup: Good idea-Hey!

Jack: C’mon Hiccup, you guys need to create a diversion.

Hiccup: What do you want me to do, dress in drag and do the hula?

Random drumming that gets the attention of the ogre horde.

Hiccup: Lu'au! If you’re hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat, eat my buddy Toothless here because he is a treat! Come on down and dine, on this tasty swine, all you have to do is get in line! Aaaare you achin’-

Toothless: Rah, rah, rah!

Hiccup: Foooor some bacon?

Toothless: Rah, rah, rah!

Hiccup: Heeee’s a big pig!

Toothless: Rah, rah!

Hiccup: You could be a big pig too, OY!


	46. Jack Frost: A Man Of Many Talents

Merida: Elsa, I gotta ask. How on Earth did you ever fall for Jack?

Elsa: What do you mean?

Merida: Well like, you’re a proper queen and, well, he’s a moron.

Elsa: Merida, that’s not nice.

Merida: Well, he is my best friend. And I’ve known him longer than you.

Elsa: Still, I’ll have you know that Jack has his moments and can be very mature when he wants to be. And he’s a man of many talents.

Merida: I’m sure…

Jack walks into the room.

Jack: Hey, ladies! Either of you wanna see me play the flute with my nose?

Elsa: …

Merida: “A man of many talents”.


	47. Stoik and Fergus At The Pub

Stoik *drunk*: Ey, Fergus! I just had an amazing thought!

Fergus *also drunk*: Wha’s tha?

Stoik: What if…Now what if…my son, my mighty Hiccup…married…your daughter?

Fergus: …

Stoik: …

Fergus: …That…would be…INCREDIBLE!!!

Stoik: I know! A mighty dragon rider!

Fergus: And mah sweet but furious wee lassy! Imagine the grandchil’en! How many do you’d think they’d ‘ave?

Stoik: Oh ol’ friend, I can’t even imagine.

Fergus: I’m cer’in my lil girl can give us many!

Stoik: But my Hiccup…he’s a gentleman…*sobs* He does me proud!

Fergus: Aye, that’s wha’ I like about your boy! He’s an honest man, make any man proud! And he treat my Merida like…like *sob* the perfect princess!

Stoik: We need our children together, now!

Merida and Hiccup walk in.

Merida: Uh, Dad, are you okay?

Fergus: Oh, there they are!

Hiccup: Uh, you guys okay?

Stoik: Son, Merida. We both agreed that you two need to get married and make babies.

Merida and Hiccup look at each other.

Merida: Stoik, Dad, what did you two drink?

Stoik: The finest ale in the land!

Hiccup: Yeah, you might wanna lay off it.

Fergus: Why??

Merida: Because Hiccup and I are already married with five children.


	48. Rapunzel Doesn't Get It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Mystery Science Theater 3000 episode Monster A Go-Go

Rapunzel: Hiccup?

Hiccup: Yes?

Rapunzel: I don’t get you.

Hiccup: …Oh.

Rapunzel: Are you mad?

Hiccup: NO! No.

Rapunzel: Good! Because I want to like you, but I just don’t understand where you’re coming from.

Hiccup: Sure, huh, what’s not to get? I just am; I hang out.

Rapunzel: Oh, Oh, I know, it’s just that, well, you know, I don’t really get you.

Hiccup: Yeah, huh, ok. Maybe I can help. Uh to start with, I’m a viking. I ride dragons. Is that what’s confusing you?

Rapunzel: No.

Hiccup: Uh is it that I work with outdated tool and can still make all kinds of advanced devices?

Rapunzel: Well, I guess that’s a start.

Hiccup: Well… I’ve undergone a complex personal evolution wherein I lived in a society that once hunted dragons but chose to spare them because I saw them as faithful companions and we can learn to live with one another. Is that it?

Rapunzel: No. If that helps you, it’s good, but…

Hiccup: Ugh Punz, I don’t know what - Is it that I often panic while making sandwiches?

Rapunzel: Yeah! Well… well maybe it’s that kind of thing.

Hiccup: Is it that I smell conspiracy in everything, and I don’t know what I mean most of the time?

Rapunzel: That’s perhaps a small piece of the puzzle, but…

Hiccup: Punz, is it an odor?

Rapunzel: No. Well-No… Well, maybe it’s Jack I don’t get.

Hiccup: Oh brother! Like a lantern without any oil! I cant’ believe…*walks off*

Jack: *enters humming* Humm diddy dum dum.

Rapunzel: Jack?

Jack: Yo.

Rapunzel: I don’t get you.

Jack: Nobody does, I’m the wind, baby!


	49. Hiro and Hiccup have a talk

Hiro: My brother died in an explosion while he was trying to save the guy who started it.

Hiccup: That’s rough, buddy.


	50. It Doesn't Make Sense

After losing Pitch and Gothel, Merida, Jack and Hiccup search around Gothel’s tower for any idea where she could be hiding Rapunzel. They go through a drawer of maps, they find one missing.

Gothel: Oh my, looking for this? *holds up map*

Hiccup: No!

Jack: It can’t be!

Merida: How’d you get back here before us??

Gothel: Uh…Um, how did we, Pitch?

Pitch: Well, you got me. *pulls down a map to show that it wasn’t possible* By all accounts, it doesn’t make sense.


	51. Arendelle's Haunted

Anna: MERIDA! MERIDA, OPEN THE DOOR!

Merida *opens the door groggily and still half asleep*: Who turned off the sun?

Anna: Merida, thank goodness! Arendelle is haunted!

Merida *rubbing her eyes*: Anna, it three in the morning…

Anna: I was asleep, like everyone else, and the wind started to pick up and it woke me up and when I looked out my window I heard this woman moaning and I think it was a ghost! Merida, my home is haunted!

Merida listens to the wind and sure enough there’s the slight sound of a woman moaning.

Merida: Oh, that’s just your sister.

Anna: What?

Merida: Yeah, when everyone went to bed, Jackie-boy took her up to her castle in the mountains to…you know.

Anna: What do you mean?

Merida *annoyed*: What do you and Kristoff do when you’re alone?

Anna: Well, we cuddle, we go into the market, we visit his family, we-

Merida: Wait, this whole time you two have been together, never once have you two ever shagged?

Anna: Shagged? What does that mean-oh wait, I get it! No, no! We never once made lo-

Anna realized what Jack and Elsa were doing.

Anna: FROST!!!!


	52. Time Of My Life

Elsa: I can’t believe she told me that.

Jack: Well you did once say “you can’t marry someone you just met”.

Elsa: Not helping, Jack.

Jack: Besides Els, it’s just Ariel. She’ll get over it.

Elsa: Ever since my movie came out, she’s been trying to out do me in everything. She throws her marriage in my face, she tries to show off at the dance studios-

Jack: Wait, dancing?

Elsa: Yes?…Jack, what are you thinking of?

Jack smiles mischievously.

Elsa: Jack, no.

Jack: C’mon, babe! Lets dance to our song!

Elsa: But it’s not on the list.

Jack: Oh, right…Wait!

Jack drags Elsa on the stage and hints to the dj. Elsa looks out to the crowd nervously. 

Jack: C’mon, Els. Let’s show ‘em what we can do.

Elsa: …Fine.

“Time Of My Life” from Dirty Dancing starts playing. They dance to it and even keep up with the pace of the song. The Disney Princess, except Merida, Anna and Rapunzel look up at them slack-jawed.

Merida *to Ariel*: You might wanna take back that comment you made about them not having a real dance together.

Anna: Yeah, they’re slaying this song.

Jasmine *smirking*: So Ariel, wanna try that with Eric? 

Ariel *embarrassed*: We…we can’t…We tried…

Rapunzel: Wow, they’re even singing to it!

As they danced, Elsa and Jack begin sing out loud to the song.

Jack and Elsa: _This could be love because I’ve had the time of my life! No, I never felt this way before! Yes I swear it’s the truth and I owe it all to you!_


	53. Jack And Elsa's Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was posted prior to Frozen 2's release

Anna: Okay, the movie will be out soon. We have to get ready for all the publicity that’ll come with it.

Elsa: It’ll all be fine, don’t worry.

Anna: You are surprisingly calm for all of this.

Elsa: Well, I’ve been sleeping terrifically lately.

Anna: Really? Noelle’s been keeping me up at night with her crying. How can you sleep through all that? Do you get up at all to tend to her?

Elsa: Jack and I have an understanding.

_The night before…_

_Noelle starts crying._

Jack *groggy*: Your daughter’s awake…

Elsa *half asleep*: Before sunrise, she’s your daughter…


	54. Elsa's Hair

_Elsa sits on her bed and holds Noelle in her arms as she lets Noelle play with her hair. The baby gives a bit of a strong tug._

Elsa: Ow, no. Easy.

Noelle: Ah! (Sorry, Mommy)

_Elsa smiles down at her. She then feels someone run their fingers through her hair. She looks over to see Jack brushing his hand through her hair._

Elsa: Jack, what are you doing?

Jack: Feeling your hair, why?

Elsa: Why are you feeling my hair?

Jack: Because it’s so silky and soft. I wish I could make this into a pillow.

Elsa: Jack, of all the things you’ve said, that was one of the silliest.

Jack: What, do you not like me feeling your hair?

Elsa: Well-

Jack: You’re letting Noelle feel it.

Elsa: That’s because-* _feels Noelle give her hair a less stronger tug but she tilts her head to avoid any pain_ * Noelle, please don’t.

Noelle: Ah! Ah! (So pretty! Mommy pretty!)

Elsa: * _pulling her hair from Noelle’s hands_ * Noelle, you can’t pull on Mommy’s hair.

Noelle: Ba. (Oh okay…)

_Jack continues to feel Elsa’s hair._

Elsa: Jack, that’s very distracting.

_Jack sits on the bed and pulls Elsa and Noelle onto his lap. He then buries his face into her hair._

Elsa * _smiling_ *: Jack, do you only love me for my hair?

Jack: One of the reasons.

Elsa: Oh, what else do you love about me?

Jack * _whispering into her ear_ *: Everything.

 _Elsa turns and kisses him_.

Noelle: Ah! (Mommy love Daddy!)

_Both Elsa and Jack chuckle and Elsa pulls Noelle between them and the both kiss her cheeks._


	55. If You Just Believe

Jack and Elsa sit on their bed dressed in their sleepwear while Elsa holds Noelle and sings to her.

Elsa: _Childhood games, woods and lakes, streams of silver, toys of olden days. Meadows of Heaven. Meadows of Heaven._

Jack watches and Noelle smiles and cuddles against her mother. He always loves seeing Elsa and Noelle happy.

Elsa, looking over at Jack: You want to hold her?

Jack: Is North Catholic?

Elsa: Well, I never knew he-

Jack: Heh, it’s an expression. *takes Noelle* Hey there, Snowflake.

Noelle: Eh! Eh!

Jack leans over and kisses her forehead and she happily sequels.

Elsa: Jack?

Jack: Hm?

Elsa: How come you don’t sing to her?

Jack: Say what?

Elsa: I mean it. You should sing to her too.

Jack: Elsa, I hate to break it to you, but you’re the singer here, not me.

Elsa: That’s false and we both know it. I’ve heard you sing before.

Jack: What? When?

Elsa: When you thought you were alone by the fjord one Christmas not too long after we met.

Jack *embarrassed*: You-You heard me?

Elsa: Mm-hm. Jack, your voice is wonderful and she deserves to hear you sing.

Jack was apprehensive for a moment, but he knew he wasn’t getting out of this. She had that cute look on her face along with her hair down and his favorite sleeveless nightgown.

Jack *looks down at Noelle in his arms*: You wanna hear daddy sing?

Noelle: Ah!

Jack: Okay, fine. *clears his throat and takes a breath* I don’t know what to sing to her.

Elsa: Well, what was that song you were singing that Christmas?

Jack: It was a Christmas song.

Elsa: So? Christmas is right around the corner.

Jack: Well, I guess…

Jack looks down at Noelle, he looking up at him waiting for him to sing. He smiles and begins to sing.

Jack: _Children sleeping, snow is softly falling. Dreams are calling like bells in the distance. We were dreamers not so long ago, but one by one we all had to grow up. When it seems the magic slipped away, we find it all again on Christmas Day. Believe in what your heart is saying, hear the melody that’s playing. There’s no time to waste, there’s so much to celebrate. Believe in what you feel inside and give your dreams the wings to fly. You have everything you need, if you just believe._

Elsa scoots closer to Jack and lays her head on his shoulder as he continues to sing. Noelle gets excited to hear her daddy sing more.

Jack: _Trains move quickly to their journey’s end. Destinations are where we begin again. Ships go sailing far across the sea, trusting starlight to get where they need to be. When it seems that we have lost our way, we find ourselves again on Christmas Day. Believe in what your heart is saying, hear the melody that’s playing. There’s no time to waste, there’s so much to celebrate. Believe in what you feel inside and give your dreams the wings to fly. You have everything you need, if you just believe. If you just believe, if you just believe, if you just believe. Just believe, just believe._


	56. A Mother's Love

Jack looked into the mirror. North told him he needed to see it right away, but Jack didn’t understand what was going on.

Jack: Mind telling me what this is about?

North: This mirror, Jack, is a very special mirror. Give it a moment.

Jack rolled his eyes and looked back into the mirror, but what he saw chilled him more than usual. There in the mirror was Queen Iduna herself.

Jack: What? What’s going on here?

Iduna *smiles at him*: Hello, Jack.

Jack: Is this a game? If it is, it’s not funny!

North: No, Jack. This mirror will allow people to talk to those who have left this world.

Jack looked back at the deceased queen and immediately knelt down before her.

Iduna: Jack, please don’t. You don’t have to.

Jack: I must. *looks up* Your highness, I…I don’t know what to say.

Iduna: You don’t have to say anything, but I would like for you to stand.

Jack stands and looks at her.

Jack: Elsa looks so much like you…

Iduna *chuckles*: Since you married her, I’ll take that as a compliment. Jack, I wish to talk to you, but I don’t have much time.

Jack: W-What about?

Iduna: Elsa, of course.

Jack: What do you want me to say?

Iduna: Jack…*tears up* I can’t thank you enough for all that you have done for my darling daughter.

Jack: I…I do what I do because I love her.

Iduna: I know…I’m so happy she has you at her side. She only had Anna until you came into her life.

Jack: Queen Iduna-

Iduna: Jack, you’ve been such a kind and loving man to Elsa and I wish I was there to see it all.

Jack *tears form in his eyes*: …So do I…

Iduna places her hand on the glass, Jack placing his hand over hers.

Jack: Is there anything you want me to tell Elsa?

Iduna: Nothing she already knows, but Jack I have something to say to you.

Jack sniffs and nods.

Iduna: You’ve given my daughter a far better life than I could ever hope for. You’ve been taking such wonderful care of Elsa, and I am such a lucky woman to have you as my son in law.

Jack *sobs*: And I-And I wish you were here…You deserve to have Noelle…and she deserves to have her grandparents…

Iduna: Jack…for all that you’ve done for my Elsa…I truly love you…

Jack: And I you…You gave me the best thing that’s ever happened to me…It’s just not fair…I just feel…so…so selfish that I…that I had more time with her than you did…

Iduna: Don’t…You have many years ahead with her…I know you’ll make them the best for her…Until we meet again…

With that, Iduna faded away. Jack stepped back.

North: Jack, you alright?

Jack: I’m going home…I need to hold my girls…


	57. Storytime

Jack and Elsa were settled in their bed. Jack had this look on his face, a face that Elsa knew all too well. She had the same idea and she leaned over to kiss him. They kissed deeper and passionately, Jack pulling her down with him onto the bed. Suddenly, the door opened.

Noelle: Mama, Papa?

Elsa jumped off of Jack and Jack shot up, both of them trying to act naturally.

Elsa *nervously*: Yes, sweetie? Everything okay?

Noelle: Can I sleep with you tonight?

Jack: What’s wrong, Snowflake?

Noelle: I just wanna sleep with you tonight. Please?

Elsa and Jack look at each other, smiling.

Jack: Okay, kiddo. Climb on up.

Noelle: Yay!

Noelle climbs up onto the bed and climbs into Elsa’s arms.

Noelle: Tell us a story, Papa!

Jack: Okay, what’cha wanna hear?

Noelle: Ummm…Oh, how about The Snow Queen and the Winter Spirit?

Jack: My favorite! *pokes Noelle’s nose, making her giggle*

Elsa: Mine too.

Jack: Okay, you ready?

Noelle eagerly nods yes.

Jack: Okay. Long ago, there was a beautiful Snow Queen. She was loved by so many, but she could never grow old or die. Because of this, all her loved ones left her as time went on.

Noelle: Aw, that’s sad.

Jack: But it gets better. One day, when she was out in the woods, a handsome Spirit finds her alone. They became quick friends.

Noelle: Did they fall in love, Papa?

Jack: Not yet, Snowflake. In fact, the Snow Queen found him annoying at first.

Elsa: Uh, Jack!

Jack *through his teeth*: Don’t lie, you found me annoying when we first met.

Elsa: *rolls her eyes* Go on.

Noelle: Yeah, Papa! Go on!

Jack: Alright. As time went on, the Snow Queen and the Winter Spirit did fall in love, but the Snow Queen was still sad.

Noelle: Why was she sad?

Elsa: Because she was still without the ones she loved.

Jack: But, the Winter Spirit had a friend, a very special friend.

Noelle: Who? Who?

Jack: The Man in the Moon! He could do amazing things, like bring people who died back to life. He did that for the Snow Queen, he brought back all those she lost.

Noelle: Yay!

Jack: Yep! Then you know what happened?

Noelle: What? What happened?

Jack: The Snow Queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl!

Noelle: Awwww!

Jack: Yep, and the Snow Queen and Winter Spirit were very happy!

Noelle: Did they…*yawn and begins to drift asleep* Did they live happily ever after, Papa?

Jack: Yeah, yeah they did. Especially the Winter Spirit. You know why?

Noelle: Why? *falls asleep*

Jack looks up at Elsa with the most content look, Elsa returning the look.

Jack: Because he has the two most beautiful girls in the world with him…and he’s never letting them go.

Elsa scooted over and kissed Jack, Jack pulled her closer as he returned the kiss. They parted and looked down at Noelle sleeping in Elsa’s arms, thankful for their little Snowflake. This was their life now, forever and ever.


	58. You Are The One You've Been Waiting For

Kristoff: You know, I’m proud of you, Jack.

Jack: Uh, thanks? But for what?

Kristoff: You don’t have to feel obligated to watch over Elsa with every step she takes.

Elsa: Like you are with Anna?

Kristoff: Ha ha…

Anna: I’m curious though. Why aren’t you being overly protective over Elsa, Jack?

Jack: Do I have to be?

Kristoff: No but it doesn’t hurt.

Jack: Guys, Elsa doesn’t need me to watch over her every second of the day. She’s more than capable of taking care of herself.

Elsa: Jack, do you really believe in me that much?

Jack: Of course. I mean, you are the one you’ve been waiting for all of your life.

Those words strike Elsa right in her heart. He knew her worth more than anyone else. She tearful smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

Anna: AWWWWWW!!!!


	59. Anna gives Jack advice

Anna: You’ve seen romantic moments in movies, right?

Jack: Yeah?

Anna: Why not use those as inspiration? Take a lesson from them! Schmooze your way into my sister’s heart!

Jack: Okay, I’ll try it.

Later…

Elsa: What’s on your mind, Jack?

Jack: ….

Elsa: Jack?

Jack: …I don’t like sand…It’s course and rough and irritating…and it gets at everywhere.

Elsa: ???

Anna *hiding in the bushes nearby*: Doh, Jack you idiot…


	60. Show Yourself

Elsa: _Show yourself, I’m dying to meet you. Show yours_ -

Jack *appears out of nowhere*: Heya, cutie.

Elsa: AH!!


	61. Jack Lamentation

Elsa finds Jack in the Forest, sobbing loudly.

Elsa: Jack?

Jack: Huh? *starts wiping his eyes and clearing his nose* Oh, hi Els.

Elsa: Jack, what’s wrong?

Jack: Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Ehem, what’s up?

Elsa: Nothing, I just wanted to be with you. *sits down next to him*

Jack: *wraps his arm around her and kisses her cheek* You’re too sweet to me.

Elsa *teasingly*: More than you deserve.

Jack chuckles, but there’s a hint of a sob and she heard it.

Elsa: Jack, seriously. Why are you crying?

Jack *sobs*: I’m not.

Elsa: Jack, stop it. You’re scaring me.

Jack doesn’t say anything, he just looks over to a tree near them. She looks up and sees what he’s crying about. There, carved into the tree, was a series of crude drawings of him, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Toothless and Merida.

Elsa: Oh…Jack…

Jack: I just…*sob*…I just miss them so much…

Elsa wraps her arms around him and holds him tightly.

Elsa: Shhhh…I know, Jack. I know.

Jack just sobs and sniffs.

Elsa: Jack, I promise you I’ll always be here for you.

Jack: I can’t lose you too!

Elsa: You won’t…Nature won’t let me leave you.

Jack slightly chuckles in his cries.

Jack: Heh, I thought I was the Guardian here.

Elsa: Well, sometimes the Guardian needs guarding. And like I said, I’m not going anywhere.

Jack *calming down*: I know…

Elsa: You saved me. Let me save you.

Jack nuzzled into Elsa as she stroked his hair, humming to him.


	62. Elsa sees Jack

Jack: Wait…You can see me?

Elsa: Uh, yes?

Jack: How?? I have to be believed in order to be seen!

Elsa: …Seriously? Okay first off, we’re not even from the same studio. Second, We both have ice powers. Third, I’m friends with Spirits of earth, wind, fire and water, I think that justifies me seeing spirits. Fourth, In your world, “Jack Frost” may only be an expression, but in my world he’s real. Fifth and most important, you just too cute for me to just not see.

Jack: …Well.


	63. It's a trash can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Wonder Woman 1984 trailer.

Elsa: It’s all art.

Jack: Yeah… *walks up to a small object*

Elsa: Uh…That’s just a trashcan.

Jack: It’s just a trashcan! Yeah, yeah, yeah.


	64. Jack and Elsa's First Time

Elsa: So…

Jack: So?

Elsa: Are you going to do it?

Jack: I might.

Elsa: Do you want me to make the first move?

Jack: If you want.

Elsa: I think it might be better if you do.

Jack: I gotta admit, this is my first time.

Elsa: Mine too.

Jack: Heh, guess we’re both nervous.

Elsa: Just a little.

Jack: I promise to go easy.

Elsa: I trust you.

Jack: Okay, here I go.

Jack reaches down and pushes the first pawn on the chessboard.

Jack: Like that, right?

Elsa: I guess. I never really played chess before.

Jack: Bunny and North play it all the time. I watch them, but I still don’t get it.

Elsa: I’m sure we’ll get it if we keep on going.

Jack: Okay, your move then.

Elsa: Okay.

Elsa makes her move but after a while, they just give up and go find something else to do.


	65. A Whole New World

Aladdin and Jasmine: _Let me share this whole new world with you!_

Jasmine: This is what makes us special, Aladdin. No one can fly and sing like us.

Aladdin: Yeah…Wait, what’s that noise?

Jack flies by with Elsa in his arms.

Jack and Elsa: **Into the unknooooown! Into the unknooooooooown! Into the unKNOOOOOOOOOOWN!!**

Jasmine: …I hate her…


	66. I Believe In Her

Pitch: You’re afraid. You’re afraid that one day she’ll stop believing in you.

Jack: You may be right. I’m terrified to think that she won’t need and believe in me anymore. But I know one thing, even if that day comes, I know that if you went after her, you’d lose.

Pitch: You sound so sure.

Jack: I am. Because even if she doesn’t believe in me, I believe in her.


	67. Elsa vs Pitch

Elsa stands, bruised and bleeding and out of breath as Pitch lays on the ground in pain. The had just battled on her Ice Palace balcony.

Pitch: How…How did you defeat me?

Elsa: How?…Because…unlike you…I have my sister and…my friends…and…someone I love to protect…

Pitch: Give it time…You’ll soon forget all about Jack…and he…won’t save you…

Elsa: Never. I’ll never forget Jack…He never gave up on me…so I’ll never give him up…and nothing you can do or say can…change this…

Pitch *getting back up*: …You’re hopeless…

Elsa: No…I’m the queen…now bow. *ice blasts him and sends him flying off the balcony and into the crevice at the base of her palace*


	68. Elsa's Meeting

Elsa: Jack, you need to behave yourself.

Jack: But _why_? Your meetings are _so boring_.

Elsa: You want to live here? You’ll abide by my rules.

Jack: Oh okay.

Elsa: And no joking around. They may not see you, but that doesn’t mean you can cause mischief.

Jack: No promises.

At Elsa’s meeting…

Duke of Weselton: Uh, thank you for taking the time to see me again…your highness.

Elsa: Well, you wouldn’t stop sending me correspondences until I agreed so…

Duke: Yes, well uh, I hope we can look past our past grievances and continue on with our trades.

Elsa: Of course, if we can move past the fact that your men tried to kill me.

Duke: Yes well I uh-

Elsa: Under your orders.

Duke: Well I uh…is-is there a draft in here?

Elsa: I didn’t notice.

Elsa looks up to see Jack hanging upside down for the chandelier, softly blowing onto the top of the Duke’s head. She rolls her eyes.

Elsa: Now Duke, please explain why I should reconsider our trade offers?

Duke: Well, I uh-

Jack blows harder and the Duke’s hairpiece flips up, causing Elsa to giggle slightly but cleared herself.

Duke: What in heaven’s name was that?

Elsa: I do apologize, I suppose there is a draft here.

Duke: Draft? That was like a gale!

Elsa: Please don’t raise your voice.

Duke: Oh, um. Apologies, your highness. Ehem, now where was I?

Elsa: Reconsidering trade agreements.

Duke: Oh yes! So, due to our-

Jack taps him in the shoulder, but the Duke looks over to see nothing.

Duke: Strange…Anyways-* _pfffff_ * Oh my…

Jack puffs his cheeks up and blows through his lips again, making it seem like the Duke was passing gas. Elsa stifles her laughter.

Duke: Your highness, I do apologize for the noise. I can assure it wasn’t me-* _pfffffffffff_ *

Elsa *giggling*: Would you-heh-Would you like a moment?

Duke: I’m fine, I-* _pffff_ * I-* _pfff_ * Uh-* _pff_ * ….I do believe I-* _PFFFFFFFFFFFFF_ * ALRIGHT, WHO IS DOING THAT??

The Duke turns around to look behind him while Elsa covers her face to hide her laughter. She looks up at Jack, who is only making funny faces and making her laugh even more.

Duke: This is serious!! I need to have a discussion with the Queen and I have no time for these infantile shenanigans!!

Elsa: *calming down*: Duke, please calm down.

Duke: I’m sorry, your highness. *turns back around* I do think that-YIKE!!!

Jack gives the Duke a wet-willy. Elsa snorts and covers her smiling lips.

Duke: *rubs his ear* My goodness, that was cold. I-*Jack begins pulling on his mustache, making the Duke slur his words* I don’t underspppand whapsss going on.

Elsa: Duke, I have no problem with waiting until you’re feeling better.

Duke: I can assure that-oh my goodness that is divine!

Jack is massaging the Duke’s shoulders.

Duke: Oh yeah, that’s the spot. Go lower.

Elsa couldn’t hold her laughter back any longer. She burst out loudly.

Duke: Oh this sensation is wonderful. I’m not here right now.

Elsa: Hahaha, Duke, I’m sorry but-AHAHAHA-I think-I think that we should just postpone our meeting! I-HAHAHA-I-I can’t!

Duke: Oooohhh, yeah…That hits the spot…

Elsa leans over to support herself so she didn’t buckle over. Jack then begins massaging the Duke’s spine, making the old man to writhe in an unusual manner, making Elsa laugh even more. Jack stops and the Duke shakes himself with sensation. The Duke looks at Elsa, mortified to see the usually calm Queen of Arendelle laughing madly.

Duke: Um, my queen…are you okay?

Elsa just continues to laugh.

Duke: This…This was a mistake…She’s crazy…I’m going to Corona.

Elsa *laughing*: You-You do that! HAHAHA!!!

Duke: Have a…have a lovely day, my queen. *leaves*

Elsa: You too! You too! AHAHAHA!!!

Jack jumps onto the table and squats in front of her.

Jack: So how’d it go?

Elsa slowly starts to calm down, regained her composure, then slaps Jack across the face.

Jack *holding his cheek*: That good, huh?

Elsa shakes her head and smiles.


	69. Jack vs Hans

Hans: So you’re Queen Elsa’s husband?

Jack: Yep. And you’re the asshole who tried to kill her.

Hans: Yeah. And what are you going to do about it?

Jack: Simple. I’m gonna send you home crying to your mama.

Hans: Hold up! *holds up an amulet* This amulet will withhold your powers for five minutes! What can you do without your precious powers now?

Jack starts to laugh.

Hans: What’s so funny?

Jack: I wasn’t going to use my powers. You’re not worthy of them.

Hans: Then how do you plan on beating me?

Jack: Like this.

Jack then decks Hans in the jaw and the prince falls down. Jack pins him and continues to pummel him.

Later…

Elsa: Jack, what happened to your hand??

Jack *holding a snowball on his knuckles*: Oh, just sticking up for my beautiful wife.

Elsa: What does that mean?

Anna walks in.

Anna: Um Elsa, we got a letter from one of the Princes of the Southern Isles. It says, “Dear Queen Elsa, we do apologize that our little shit of a brother has been constantly knocking at your door and been a thorn. Due to the recent beating he’s taken from King Jack”…King Jack?…Anyways, “Due to the recent beating he’s taken from King Jack, he has agreed to stay far away from Arendelle and has learned his place in the pecking order. Do offer your husband our deepest apologies and we hope his hand heals soon on our behalf. Signed, Prince Alfred of the Southern Isles”.

Both Elsa and Anna look at Jack.

Jack: What?

Elsa: You beat Hans up…for me?

Jack: Yeah? He tried to kill you.

Elsa wraps her arms around him and kisses him and Anna squeals happily. They parted and Elsa looked to Anna.

Elsa: Anna, could you watch over Noelle for tonight?

Anna: Of course, but why?

Elsa gives Jack a sly look.

Elsa: I need to give my “King” a… _proper_ reward.

Anna: Um, okay?

Jack picks Elsa up in his arms.

Jack: Where to, my Queen? Your Ice Palace or Ahtohallan?

Elsa: Where do you wanna go?

Jack *whispering in her ear*: We never did do it in Ahtohallan.

Jack then took off into the air and out of Arendelle, leaving Anna still confused.

Anna: Why are they going to Ahtohallan?…Oh…Oh my…


	70. Dedication

Anna: I’m not denying you love my sister, Jack. But I’m just curious. How much do you love her?

Jack: How do you want me to prove it?

Anna: Well, say someone hurt her-

Jack: Who hurt her??

Anna: It’s just an-

Jack: Was it Hans??

Anna: Jack-

Jack: I’ll kill him!!

Anna: Elsa, get in here!

Jack: I swear, when I see that-

Elsa walks in, concerned and confused.

Jack: Elsa! *runs to her and hold both her hands* Are you okay??

Elsa: Jack, I’m fine! What on earth??

Jack: Anna said you were hurt!

Anna: Hold on! Time out!… I never said she was hurt. I was going to ask what would you do if someone hurt her.

Jack: Oh…

Elsa: Why would you ask that?

Anna: I just wanted to see how much he loves you…I think I get the idea though.


	71. A Second Time Around

Elsa cries in Merida’s arms.

Merida: Elsa, for God’s sake, what is wrong??

Elsa: Jack! He-He left us!

Merida: HE WHAT?

Elsa: He walked out and didn’t say where he was going! That was an hour ago and I haven’t heard from him!

Merida: I’LL KILL HIM!!

Elsa: Our little Noelle will be without her daddy!!

Jack walks in with some bags.

Jack: Surprise! I got some cho-

Merida punches Jack in the face.

Jack: Merida?? What the hell??

Merida: How dare you leave Elsa??

Jack: What?? I just went to surprise her with some chocolate!

Elsa: W-What?

Jack: Yeah! Did you really think I left you??

Elsa: Well…*perks up* I guess it was silly to think that. *Turns to Merida and get angry* Did you just punch my husband??

Merida: That was your fault! You told me he left you!

Jack: Elsa, are you okay? You seem a little emotional.

Elsa: Do I? Well, I guess I’m just a little tired and hungry. *Picks up the bag brought home and starts eating the chocolate* I just need something in my stomach.

Merida: *Helps Jack up* Sorry about that.

Jack: *Rubs his cheek* That’s smarts.

Elsa: Here you go. *Hands Jack the empty bag* I’m going to see if the chef can make so more.

Jack: Uh, Els? There were three boxes in this bag and you just finished them.

Elsa: Yeah?

Jack: …Appetite…Mood swings…Elsa, have you been having morning sickness?

Elsa: Well, I’ve woken up a bit nauseous a few days, but only this morning did I really get sick…Maybe I should cut back on the chocolate.

Merida: Lassy, I don’t think it’s the chocolate.

Elsa: What do you think it is?

Merida: You got another bun in the oven.

Elsa: Well, I guess our baker might be making some more buns for the dinner tonight.

Merida: *Facepalms* No, not that. I mean you’re expecting again.

Elsa: Well of course I’m expecting. I’m the queen, I’m expecting a lot of things.

Merida: Oh my god- No, Elsa! I’m saying you’re pregnant again!

Elsa: Oh!…Oh…

Jack: …Oh…

Elsa: Oh…

Jack: …Oooooohhhhhh-

Jack and Elsa: YEAH!!!

Merida: Oh boy…

Jack: C’mon, let’s tell Noelle!

Elsa: Yes!

Jack and Elsa leaves, leaving Merida alone.

Merida: …Well, congratulations.


	72. When You're Alone

Elsa: Have you found Marcus yet?

Jack: No. Where could he have gone to? He’s only six months old.

Elsa: Jack, I’m getting scared.

Jack: Don’t. Maybe Noelle took him somewhere.

Elsa: I checked her room, she’s not there…Wait, do you hear that?

Jack listens and hears singing. He knew who it was and smiled. He motioned for Elsa to follow him. She knew who it was and they walked out to the courtyard in the front of the castle. There Honeymaren sat with Noelle in her lap as Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Ryder and Yelana sat around them. In Noelle’s arms she held Marcus, who was sleeping and sucking his thumb. Noelle was singing to him.

Noelle: _At night when I’m alone I lie awake and wonder which of them belongs to me, which one I wonder?_

Elsa happily teared and sobbed as Jack held her close. Noelle loves Marcus so much, but this is the first time she sang to her baby brother. This was one of the proudest moments of their lives.

Noelle: _And any star I choose watches over me. So I know I’m not alone when I’m here on my own. Isn’t that a wonder, when you’re alone? You’re not alone, not really alone._

Jack and Elsa joined the group as they listened to Noelle sing to Marcus, all the women tearing at the girl’s wonderful voice.

Noelle: _The stars are all my friends ‘till the night time ends. So I know I’m not alone when I’m here on my own. Isn’t that a wonder, when you’re alone? You’re not alone, not really alone._


	73. Dinner With The In-Laws

Iduna: Let’s not sit here with our tummies rumbling. Everybody dig in.

Olaf: Don’t mind if I do, Iduna!

Agnarr: I suppose any grandchildren I could expect from you would have…

Jack: Ice powers, yes!

Iduna: Not that there’s anything wrong with that. _Right_ , Agnarr?

Agnarr: Oh,no! No! Of course, not! That is, assuming you don’t _freeze_ your own young!

Elsa: Father!

Jack: No we usually freeze the ones who’ve been _locked away_ from their sisters!

Elsa: Jack, please!

Agnarr: I only did that because I love her.

Jack: Yeah, day care or childhood trauma?

Agnarr: You wouldn’t understand. You’re not her father!

Both Jack and Agnarr aggressively and angrily ate their meals, earning the ire of Elsa and the disappointment of Iduna. 

Iduna *sadly*: It’s so nice to have the family together for dinner.


	74. Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little drabble takes place in Ralph Breaks The Internet world.

Jack and Elsa lay and cloud watch in Microsoft Bliss.

Elsa: Thanks for bringing me out here, Jack.

Jack: No prob, Els. It looked like you needed to get away for a bit.

Elsa: And how. Ever since the last movie came out, I’ve just been nonstop. It doesn’t help that the other girls can be a bit overwhelming at times.

Jack: Kinda makes me glad that all I have is Hiccup.

Elsa: I wish I had your life, Jack. You’re more laid back.

Jack: That’s because I’m not as popular than you.

Elsa grimaced a bit.

Jack: Wait, I didn’t mean-

Elsa: No, no, you’re right…I’m sorry, Jack.

Jack: Hey, don’t sweat it. I mean, my life is all about fun times and snowdays, you know.

Elsa: I guess. You are the lucky one.

Jack: Go figure.

Elsa: Well, you don’t have super crazy people always watching and hoping the impossible for you.

Jack: Well…*Jack sits up and looks out at the Internet* You see that site over there?

Elsa: *Sits up* Twitter?

Jack: No, the weird one.

Elsa: …Tumblr?

Jack: Not that weird.

Elsa: …Oh! DeviantArt?

Jack: Yeah!

Elsa: What about it?

Jack: There’s this weird guy on there that wants to kill me.

Elsa: Oh my, Jack!

Jack: That’s not the weirdest part! There’s this creepy Karen lady on there that has this weird crush on me!

Elsa: My, my, Jack Frost. Have a way with the ladies, do you?

Jack: Yikes, Elsa. Yikes. Besides, she looks like one of those crazy ladies that you’ll find on top ten craziest stalker videos on YouTube.

Elsa: Well Jack, you certainly have a way with women. Hehe!

Jack: I’m telling Anna you’re being mean to me!

Elsa: You know I’m teasing.

Jack: Heh, I know.

Elsa: I guess what I put up with isn’t so bad. I mean there are far too many people picking apart my songs. I sing about my freedom, people make these outlandish assumptions about me. And I can’t make friends without someone wanting me to be more than that with them…It’s just too much at times.

Jack: Well, maybe it’ll slow down. Wasn’t the movie that just came out suppose to be the last one?

Elsa: So they say, but you know how it is. Once they see the money roll in, they’ll change their mind. I just wish Anna and I could just run away from all of this.

Jack: Well, I can take you girls to Dreamworks and you can hide out.

Elsa: I wish…but we have our obligations to the fans.

Jack: I get ya…How about I take you to Netflix and we can just watch some movies? Just to take your mind off of everything.

Elsa: You…You’d do that?

Jack: Yeah! C’mon, let’s go!

Jack stands up and helps Elsa up.

Elsa: Thank you, Jack. I swear, you and Anna spoil me.

Jack: Someone’s got to. *wink*


	75. Up or Down

Elsa: Jack, do you think my hair looks better tied or down?

Jack: I think you’d look better with your dress down.

Elsa: What??

Jack: What?

*SLAP*

Jack *rubbing his cheek*: Worth it…Kinda…


	76. I don't deserve you

Elsa: You’ve been quiet and distant lately.

Jack: …

Elsa: Jack, say something.

Jack: …

Elsa: Seriously, talk to me.

Jack: …I don’t deserve you.

Elsa: What on Earth are you talking about?

Jack: Elsa, I love you more than anything, but look at you and look at me. I’m walking around barefoot, old ratty pants and a blue sweatshirt. You, you’re dress is flawless and make you look divine.

Elsa: Jack you know I don’t care about any of that.

Jack: Maybe…but I think you deserve much better than what I can give you.

Elsa: Jack, you’ve given me a life of joy, freedom and most importantly, two beautiful children. There’s nothing more than what I have that I need.

Jack: Well, sometimes, I think you you would be better off without me.

Jack begins to walk away, but Elsa grabs him by the hand. He turns to face her, only to get smacked across the face. Jack rubs his cheek and looks down at Elsa.

Elsa: You listen to me, Jack Frost! Don’t you ever, EVER, say that again!

Jack: But-

Elsa: Shut up! Shut up and you listen! My life, my entire existence would never be the same without you! I married you and built a family with you because I LOVE you! How we look on the outside doesn’t matter! We spent the past seven years, the best years of my life, together and I wouldn’t trade them for anything else!

Jack stood silent as Elsa screamed at him. When she was done, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She was surprised, but she just smiled and held him. Her eyes shot back open when she heard him sobbing and he began to shake. In response, she kissed his cheek.

Elsa: I deserve you because you’re the best man in my life.


	77. Elsa's mad at Jack

Jack knocks on the door to Elsa’s office.

Elsa: Who is it?

Jack: Hey, it’s me. Can we talk?

Elsa: No, go away.

Jack: *opens the door and steps in* Look, I just want to-

Elsa *not looking up from her paperwork, clearly angry*: I’m busy. Get out.

Jack: Listen, I’m sorry.

Elsa: I forgive you, now leave.

Jack: No, not until you look me in the eyes and listen!

Elsa sighs and looks up at him.

Jack: I swear, I didn’t mean for this to happen! I just wanted to cheer you up!

Elsa: Well congratulations, you did the exact opposite.

Jack: I know! Look I-I…*begins to tear up*

Elsa’s expression softens at the sight of Jack crying.

Elsa: Jack…Oh what did I do?

Jack runs over and collapses in front of her, placing his head on her lap and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Jack: Please…don’t stay angry at me. I swear I only wanted to make you happy.

Elsa cups his cheeks and makes him look up at her. She smiles, wipes his tears and kisses his nose.

Elsa: You silly boy, you always make me happy…Well almost always.

Jack: Heh heh…

Elsa: Just don’t do that again, okay?

Jack: You might want to be more specific on what not to do.

Elsa *squeezing his cheeks*: Never cry in my presence. I only want to see a happy face from you, understand?

Jack: Yes, ma’am.

Elsa: Good. *kisses him*


	78. Get out of bed

Jack: Elsa, get out of bed.

Elsa: *hiding under the covers* No, I’m comfy.

Jack: Els, there’s a lot to get done today.

Elsa: Come back to bed. Please?

Jack: I’m giving you until the count of three to get out or I’m going to tickle you.

Elsa: I’m not wearing anything under here.

Jack: …Compelling argument. Okay, move over. *starts taking off his pants*


	79. Dates

Noelle: Mom, what were dates with Dad like?

Elsa: Why do you ask?

Noelle: Just curious?

Elsa: Weeeelllllll… *starts to think about how her and Jack would go on wonderful dates to amazing restaurants and would end with them going off into secluded areas with no people around and have massive snowball fights* They were memorable with wonderful endings.

Noelle: Okay, ew -.-’…

Elsa: Not like that O///O!


	80. Jack's First Kiss

Elsa: Jack, be honest with me. Have you ever kissed anyone else besides me. I won’t be angry, just be honest with me.

Jack: …well, there was one person. But I swear, it was an accident!

Elsa: Was this before or after you met me?

Jack: Before, long before. But it really was unintentionally. I was in a dark room and I couldn’t find the light switch. Suddenly, I went face first into someone.

Elsa: Were they a better kisser than me?

Jack: No, hell no!

Elsa: So, did you figure out who it was?

Jack: Yeah… when I turned on the light…

Elsa: Who was it?

Jack: …

Elsa:

Jack: …

Elsa: It was Hiccup, wasn’t it?

Jack: Yeah…


	81. One Week

Elsa: Oh, it’s so good to be home.

Jack: Hey, babe!

Elsa: Jack! *hugs and kisses him* I missed you. How were the kids?

Jack: They were great. It’s been a rough week without you though.

Elsa: Awww…Where are they?

Jack: Noelle’s with Yelana and Marcus is taking a nap.

Elsa: Aww, I won’t wake him up yet. How about you?

Jack: Well, it’s…

Elsa: …It’s what?

Jack: It’s been…

Elsa: …Don’t.

Jack: It’s been…

Elsa: I’ll go back to Arendelle for another week.

Jack: It’s been (starts to sing) _one_ _week_ _since you looked at me, cocked your head to the side and said, “I’m angry”._

Elsa: XD


	82. Elsa's Problem

Noelle: Mom, where’s all the chocolate you bought?

Elsa: Honey, we didn’t buy any.

Noelle: Yes we did. You bought a whole bag of Hershey’s yesterday. Marcus wants one.

Elsa: Noelle, I’m telling you we didn’t get any.

Jack: Hey babe, what happened to all the chocolate we got yesterday?

Noelle: See? Even Dad knows we bought some.

Jack: What I miss?

Elsa: Seriously, we didn’t buy any chocolate. You’re both losing it. * _leaves_ *

Jack: What on Earth?

Noelle: …She ate it all, didn’t she?

Jack: Most likely.

**In a random closet…**

Elsa * _clutching the half empty bag of Hershey’s_ *: It’s okay, they won’t find us here.


	83. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this back in December

Elsa: Hey, Jack. Look up.

Jack looks up and sees mistletoe.

Jack: What’s that?

Elsa: It’s mistletoe.

Jack: Looks like a plant.

Elsa: Wha-It is.

Jack: But you said it was a mistletoe. Where’s the missile and where’s the toe?

Elsa: Jack…*kisses him* You’re too cute when you’re clueless.

Jack: ???


	84. Mr. Ten Below

Jack: …No.

Elsa: Pleeeeease?

Jack: I said no.

Elsa: Pretty pleeeease?

Jack: Not going to happen.

Elsa: *beings to fake sob* You’re-You’re so mean.

Jack: Ugh, fine…

Elsa: Love ya!

Jack: Yeah. You’re lucky I love you too…Okay, let’s get this out of the way…*sings* _I’m Mr White Christmas, I’m Mr Snow! I’m Mr Icicle, I’m Mr Ten Below!_

Elsa: *gleefully claps as he sings and dances*


	85. Elsa's Birthday Surprise

Elsa slept soundly until she heard whispering.

Noelle: You think Mommy will love it?

Jack: Of course she will.

Elsa stirs awake.

Jack: Shh, shh! She’s waking up.

Elsa opens her eyes to see Noelle standing next to the bed with Marcus in her arms and Jack standing with a white cake in his hands.

Jack: Happy Birthday, Elsa!

Noelle: Happy Birthday, Mommy!

Marcus: Ah!

Elsa: Oh! Oh my, this is-uh-this is wonderful!

Noelle: Daddy made the cake!

Elsa: *suspicious* Oh, did he now?

Jack: Yeah, I-oop! *pretends to trip and fall on the bed, dropping the cake on Elsa’s head* Whoops.

Elsa wipes the cake from her face and stares at both Noelle and Jack. Jack pretends to be innocent and lays his head on her lap. Noelle is nervous while Marcus sucks on his fingers.

Noelle: I swear, I had nothing to do with it.

Elsa raises her hand, covered in cake and icing, and smears it all over Jack’s face, giving a seditious smile as she does so.

Jack: Hey! Wait, uh!

Elsa *holding Jack down*: Oh no! You’re not going anywhere, Mr Frost!

Elsa starts wiping more cake off of herself and she continues to smudge it all over him. Noelle and Marcus just laugh as their parents continue to rough house. Once they were done, Elsa let him back up, both of them joyously laughing.

Jack: Seriously though, Happy Birthday.

Elsa: Thank you, Jack. *kisses him*

Noelle: Ew, get a room.

Jack: *parts the kiss* Young lady, where did you learn that talk from?

Noelle: Auntie Merida.

Jack and Elsa: Of course. Where else?


	86. Iduna and Agnarr embarrass Anna and Elsa in front of their boyfriends

Iduna: Oh Jackson, could you help me with these booklets?

Jack: Sure...Uh, what are these?

Iduna: Photo albums. Mostly photos of Elsa as a baby. *opens one* Look, here's her smearing her food all over her face.

Elsa: MOTHER!!!!

\---

Agnarr: Kristoff, I was wondering if you could help me with something.

Kristoff: Anything, sir.

Agnarr: I'm trying to convert these old V/H/S tapes to digital but you know me with computers.

Kristoff: I can do it...Hey, is that Anna as a baby?

Agnarr: Yep. It's her third birthday.

Kristoff: She was cute even back then.

Agnarr: Keep watching.

They watch and see Anna reach for the cake, only to stumble and completely fall into it, looking up wondering what happened.

Kristoff: Oh my-*snickers*

Agnarr: *snickers, knowing that Anna is glaring at him from the door*


End file.
